


All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

by Rhinozilla



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Beth bond over memories of proms and weddings while the group takes shelter at a bridal shop over the S2-S3 winter. Some silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

As tempting as it was to seek shelter in old grocery stores and camping supply warehouses, the group soon learned that the safest—though not quite most secure—shelters were those that likely had very little value after the Turn. Other survivors had torn through weapon outlets, emptied outdoor supply shops, and raided anything resembling a food store. Windows, doors, and entire walls wound up demolished in the process, rendering the place useless as a shelter.

The winter pushed on, more damp than cold, and the group turned their eyes on the less seemly structures to use as a camp. Banks, law firms, accounting offices, a library, shoe repair shops: no other survivors had really shown interest in these places, and there usually weren’t as many walkers around them as there were around residential areas.

Of all the places, though, a bridal shop had definitely never crossed any of their minds.

“It makes sense…in a really sad kind of way,” Beth mused aloud, while she and Carol stacked the firewood for the night against the wall. “Dead start rising, last thing people are doing is…shopping for dresses.”

Carol hummed thoughtfully at that, tilting her head as she looked at a creamy white strapless gown. “It’s not exactly walker-killing gear, is it?”

Beth snorted, but the levity didn’t last. There were several dresses hanging behind the check out counter in cloth garment bags: forever waiting to be picked up for some event or another. There were dozens of wedding gowns packed on racks in the store, some on weirdly posed mannequins, but there was also a colorful array of other dresses as well. Bridesmaid gowns and prom dresses of every color, design, length: a splash of beauty that stood at a stark contrast to the grungy world outside.

With part of their group gone on a supply run and the others outside doing other chores, Carol and Beth remained inside, sorting through the gear and settling in their camp for the night.

“I was probably gonna wind up wearing one of Maggie’s dresses to my prom…She got to go all four years of high school.” Beth pinched some of the satiny material on a rich purple dress between her fingers. “Boys were always tripping over themselves to ask her.”

Carol chuckled, unpacking the bedrolls and laying them out on the floor. “She’s a beautiful girl. You both are. Any guy would be lucky to take you to prom.”

Beth smiled, but her face quickly drew serious. “It’s not like any of this matters anymore,” she murmured and moved away from the gown racks.

Carol eyed her steadily for a moment as they both set about checking all the locks on the windows.

“Had Jimmy asked you yet?” she finally asked.

Beth stilled by the window, her gaze lighting on a frilly green gown. “No. We’d only just started dating when everything happened…Don’t know if I would have said yes anyway.”

“What kind of dress would you have worn?” Carol curbed the topic toward something less painful.

Beth tilted her head in thought, turning from the window and leaning back against the sill.

“The four Maggie had were maroon, pea green, baby blue, and turquoise. I couldn’t wear maroon,” she made a face. “And the green one didn’t exactly fit me.” She made a vague gesture to her chest area. “Sean called me Barbie when I tried on the blue one…so I guess I’d have gone with the turquoise.”

“Why not get your own?” Carol prodded.

Beth snorted, looking amused. “Daddy wasn’t big on dances like that. Maggie was really popular in high school, and in college, and with boys calling her all the time…I guess he didn’t want to repeat that with me.” She gave a mischievous grin, “I was saving up to buy my own though. Had my eye on it…It was navy blue with a short skirt, with this black vintage pattern corset…”

Carol saw a flash of youth return to Beth Greene’s tired eyes, but just as quickly it was gone again as she trailed away.

“It sounds pretty,” Carol tried to pull her back. “I only went to my senior prom. My dress wasn’t as fancy or shiny as these.” She gestured around the store. “But I looked good.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the girl with a grin.

“Is that where you met Mr. Peletier?” Beth asked enthusiastically.

Carol stiffened, but then relaxed, casting her eyes elsewhere. “No, that came later.”

Beth noticed the sudden tension and straightened. “I’m sorry…”

Carol lifted a hand to wave off the apology. “It’s okay.”

She wasn’t exactly sure how much Beth knew about her marriage to Ed, other than Sophia’s father had died after the Turn not long before their group found the Greene farm. Lord knew he wasn’t someone she liked to talk about nor was he someone any of their group would mention in conversation.

Her eyes drifted to the racks full of wedding gowns.

Were there people using the Peletier house as a shelter tonight? Were they rummaging through her closets, pilfering through Ed’s knife collection, emptying her kitchen looking for supplies? Were they musing on who used to live there? They had left virtually everything behind, including pictures. She had tried to make off with a few family albums, but Ed had thrown them out of the truck to make way for more useful things. Maybe some other survivors were using her wedding dress as kindling for a fire to keep them warm.

“Never knew there could be so many shades of white.” Beth broke the silence, prodding at the racks of wedding gowns.

Carol blinked, coming back to herself. “Yes. I went to a wedding once where the bride didn’t even wear white. She wore a really brazen shade of purple instead…Said she was breaking away from the patriarchal obsession with virginity and purity.”

Beth smiled. “I could see Maggie doing that. She and Daddy used to always butt heads about things like that…Not so much anymore, huh?”

Carol chuckled but didn’t comment. Glenn and Maggie hadn’t exactly been stealthy with their little rendezvous, but everyone had the good grace not to draw attention to it.

“I’d want a big white dress though,” the girl continued. “Again…not that it matters.” She gave Carol a sideways look, but it was more out of humor than grief this time. “I’ll never get to wear one.”

Carol paused, pursed her lips, and glanced around the shop. “Well…This is a good opportunity to.”

Beth looked at her. “To what?”

“We’re surrounded by more wedding gowns than we are likely ever going to see again. Why not?”

Beth’s eyes widened. “You aren’t serious.” She glanced out the window. “The others…”

“Are busy. There are no walkers around; Daryl and Rick made sure of that. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” She nudged Beth with her elbow.

Beth stared at her for a long few seconds, then a smile spread across her face. “Okay.”

She had clearly had her eye on one particular dress, because within minutes she was darting into a fitting room to try it on. Carol instinctively was drawn to the more matronly, conservative gowns, but when she heard Beth give a little giggle as she changed, Carol found a little brazen streak in herself and instead grabbed up a low cut dress in a sinful shade of red.

Because why not?

She bounced into another fitting room and quickly stripped out of her worn out road clothes, lamenting how far her hygiene had fallen since the world ended. The grit and callouses and unwanted hair on her body seemed to stand out so much more once she donned the crisp, fancy dress.

“Whoo-wee. Carol, come out, come out, come out!” Beth popped out of the fitting room.

Carol snickered and threw the door open wide. “Tada!”

She struck a pose with her hands in the air and a hip cocked out. Beth struck a similar pose, hands on her hips, and making a pouty face. She was wearing a simple but elegant gown. She looked like a fairy princess. It was a wedding dress with a vintage pattern, creamy white and clinging to the curves of her hips before tapering out in a mermaid style. It was strapless, with a rich blue ribbon wrapped around the torso under the chest.

“Oh, that is beautiful.” Carol applauded.

“Yeah, but look at you, hot mama!” Beth catcalled. “Do a twirl!”

Carol snorted but turned in a little circle, catching a glimpse of herself in the full size mirror. The red dress had a plunging neckline with a halter top style and practically backless. The torso was layered in a ruche design, and as she turned, she noticed the slit that ran high up her thigh.

“It’s kinda embarrassing,” Beth said, also looking at herself with her arms raised. “My pits are like a forest.”

“Oh, please, check out my Chewbacca leg.” Carol popped her calf out of the thigh slit. “If I rubbed my legs together, I’d start a fire.”

Beth snorted, doing a little turn as she looked at her reflection. “Oh! Well now we need shoes.” She spun around to look, but abruptly stopped. “Oh…hey…”

Carol noted her tone and turned around as well, spotting Lori standing in the doorway with a bewildered and amused expression.

“Are you two…getting married?” The corner of her mouth quirked.

Without missing a beat, Carol swept the material of her dress to one side and dropped to one knee in front of Beth.

“Beth, my star, my darling. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” She exclaimed dramatically.

Beth raised the back of one hand to her forehead and gasped. “Oh, what fate is this? Thank goodness I’m dressed for such an occasion!”

Carol got back to her feet, and they embraced passionately.

Lori let out a slow clap. “Very funny. Seriously, what’s gotten into you two?”

Beth leaned back slightly and looked at Carol, who shrugged. The girl looked back to Lori. “Wanna try one on too?”

Lori paused.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were inspecting themselves in the mirrors wearing their gowns. Lori, who was just barely beginning to show a baby bump, had picked out a vibrant green dress with thick straps and a corset style that accentuated her bosom.

“My boobs haven’t looked this good in a while.” She commented, adjusting the torso of the dress.

Beth snorted, and Carol smiled. Her skin felt warm and exposed in the provocative dress. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt sexy like this, or worn anything like this. She likely never would again, so she enjoyed it now. And damn, she looked good.

“Uh…am I interrupting something?” T-Dog announced himself from the doorway.

All three women turned around to find him smirking at them.

“Did somebody make a happy announcement while we were gone?” He asked, setting his crowbar down.

Carol glanced past him through the window. The rest of the run team was probably back. The two on either side of her seemed to come to the same conclusion, and she could already see Beth shrinking and Lori remembering her self consciousness. Unaccepting of this, Carol reached over and grabbed up a feathery pink boa and a tiara from a nearby rack.

“T, would you like to feel pretty with us?” She offered, holding out the items.

“Jesus.” He snorted and looked away, paused, and then looked back the three women. “Of course I do. Give ‘em here.”

Beth laughed, and Lori relaxed as T-Dog dramatically whipped the boa around his neck. Carol regally placed the tiara on his head like he was being crowned. He responded in kind.

You couldn’t find entertainment like this in a grocery store or a camping supply warehouse.


End file.
